As part of virtually every eye surgery, the facial area around the eye must be sealed off to expose the eye to the surgeon. Various techniques have been used to accomplish this goal. Most of the techniques incorporate the use of a sterilized surgical drape, typically made of plastic, having adhesive on one surface, together with an eyelid retraction device, typically a speculum.
The typical prior art technique for draping an eye 10 having an upper eyelid 12 with upper eyelashes 14 and a lower eyelid 16 having lower eyelashes 18 for surgery is described with reference to FIGS. 1–3. As shown in FIG. 1, the patient's upper eyelid 12 is held open, preferably with a sterile finger or tool (e.g., cotton tipped applicator stick) and the patient is asked to look down. A drape 20 having an adhesive surface 22 and a non-adhesive surface 24 is applied to the facial area 28 around the eye 10. After application of the drape with the eye open underneath the drape, a slit 26 is carefully cut extending at least the width of the eye. After the slit is cut in the drape, the drape 20 is positioned over the eye such that the slit 26 extends transversely over the eye and the drape extends to cover both the upper eyelid 12 (in its partially retracted position) and the lower eyelid 16.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, once the drape is securely in place on the facial surface around the eye, a retractable eyelid speculum 30 having an upper arm 32 and a lower arm 34 is used to fully retract both eyelids. With reference to FIG. 2, a portion of the drape extending over the eye 10, lower eyelid 16 and lower eyelashes 18 is folded under the lower eyelid and lower eyelashes and held in place, in a retracted position, by the lower arm 34 of the speculum 30. With reference to FIG. 3, a portion of the drape extending over the eye 10, upper eyelid 12 and upper eyelashes 14 is folded under the upper eyelid and upper eyelashes and held in place, in a retracted position, by the upper arm 32 of the speculum 30. The drape 20 is maintained in place with relation to the eye by the adhesive surface 22 and the eye is fully exposed, in an open position, by virtue of the speculum 30 retracting both upper and lower eyelids and eyelashes.
As illustrated in the above description of the prior art technique, the available drapes require the eyelids to be held open while the drape is applied. This is awkward and cumbersome, and uncomfortable to the patient. Additionally, these techniques frequent result in a mild abrasive effect on the corneal surface during application of the drape. This in turn can make visualization of the eye difficult during surgery. In addition, as described above, the surgeon often has to cut an opening in the drape This is frightening to the patient, and increases the likely hood of cutting skin, or cutting an eyelash, or abrading the cornea. Frequently, the patient manages to squeeze their eyelids closed under the drape, eliminating the overlap of the drape to the lid margin, thus making it impossible for the drape to wrap around the lid margin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for a retracting eye drape that is easily applied without requiring the eyelids to be held open, that facilitates the incorporation of the eyelashes and lid margin and that reduces the possibility of corneal surface abrasion.